Untold Thoughts
by Kira June
Summary: Summary: I had never thought that I would ever feel like that around him.


**First off before you all read this story, I know it is quite short but its very sweet. I was going to try and lengthen the story, but a few of my friends said it's good as it is. I took their word and went ahead and typed up the story.^^**

**I hope that you guys would seriously love it. If you like the type of confession stories this will be the one for you.**

**This is a spoilier if you had not read or watched the Shippuden just to let y'all know.**

**Disclamer:**** I don't own any part of the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series, but sadly I am a nerd to think I do sometimes own them... well... in my mind that is. XD**

**Summary:**** I would never thought thought that I would feel like that around him.**

Untold Thoughts

* * *

Sasori PVO:

Many of years had past by so slowly, ever since Pein forced me to get a replacement for Orochimaru. I would have never known it would be such a whinny little pest that would always take his sweet time. I hated when he did that, and hope to never hear his voice again... I just didn't think that it would come so soon...

Death is easy to inflict on people, but when it's done to you it is at a whole other leauge.

Many things I had not said nor done would always be locked away in my mind, rotting and waiting for the perfect day to come. The only thing is, it never did.

From those few years with Deidara, he had completely change the way I acted in the past. Every now and then we would get into fights about our tastes in art. I loved arguing with him on that subject. I could still hear his voice, how he always said, _"Un, art is an explosion, it shouldn't last forever."_ I am seriously going to miss every little detail of that little brat.

Deidara, my comrade, partner in crime, and one of my best friends I had ever met... I could even say that I started to have feelings for this man. Every time that I was with that man my emotions would seem lightened by our arguments. I would of never thought that I would feel like that around him. I mean look! We are both guys and I thought for sure I would one day find the _perfect_ woman. I just didn't think that, that _woman_ would be Deidara.

On my death bed, I would just love to tell him once, to say the words that been chained down in my mind, the words _I love you_. I have been wanting to say it to him, but I would never know the outcome of it. Would he hate me? Would he like me? I just did not know if I should or not.

But the one thing that will always be on my mind is that some day I will see him again, in the past life. Deidara, I love you...

* * *

Deidara's POV:

Day in and day out, every day being and traveling with this joke-of-a-ninja has been killing me to death! Always I hear those stupid sayings that Tobi would always say, it makes me miss un even more. I don't mean that I miss him like _that_, I mean I would rather be partners with Sasori than HIM!

My last mission, and yes I mean my last, thoughts of Sasori ran repeatedly in my mind and I guess it made me quite depressed for that my mission ended in failure. God, why is it that this man had to come into my life? I know that maybe if Sasori was still alive, maybe we could of... Why am I even thinking of him like this?! We are just _friends_. Yeah un, just friends...

Dying in the hands of an Uchiha brat makes me wonder if Pein knew that I was going to die. He did gave me an expression that seemed like he planed the whole thing from the start, or that he knew I've had quite a load of feelings for Sasori.

Now that I think more about _him_, I do hope that I could get the chance to see him once again in the after life. I just didn't think it was going to be different days though... What am I even saying, I hate Sasori so much that I just, I just...

Forget it! I cannot live without him! See there un, I admit it, I am in love with Sasori and I... don't even know why. He would always make fun of me and as well, he doesn't think that my art is art. Now thinking of art, it should have an explosive texture to it. It should be a one chance doing it and letting it go... Every single thing I think of reminds me of him.

Sasori! I hate you for putting these emotions on me! I cannot stand you yet its like you stole my heart when you left me. I know it sounds cheesy un, but this is the only way I could put it. Why is it that God's making me say these things about you? Maybe I am confused of what I had before I let it go.

Maybe its me that I hate and not you. Just maybe I was foolish that I cared for you that much, maybe... wait I shouldn't say maybe anymore, my point is I could not live another day without you un. I just proved that by dying in the hands of Itachi's kid brother.

I just hope that I would wish to know if you have feelings for me too. To see the both of us admitting we love one another. To have you holding me close and talking about how in love with each other we are.

Sasori all that I want to say is that I love you from the bottom of my heart. If you would hear me saying these words, I am glad to finallly get them off my chest. Soon Sasori soon we will be together again. I just want to know that you love me as much as I love you un. Yeah Sasori, I love you.

* * *

**Well that was all I had that came to mind. I wrote the whole story in my Teacher's Aid class. Simple but sweet.**

**I am still thinking about creating more great stories. With your help I would love to have some ideas for upcoming stories I might have planed for the future.**

**Chow!^^**

**Please Review. (Thanks to all who read and reviewed, it means a lot to me.)**


End file.
